


One in Darkness

by sassysmith19 (sassysas19119)



Series: Our Kind [4]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: A little bit of violence, AU, Animals, Animals?, Big Bang, Fighting, GTOP, M/M, Mentions of Super Junior, Seers, Spinoff, Spirit Animals, Tension, Tribe - Freeform, Unrequited Crush, Violence, backstory?, daeri - Freeform, katchlari, kind of, mentions of EXO, our kind, our kind series, parallel, we are one, yb loves gd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassysas19119/pseuds/sassysmith19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the past and present of the katchlari, and their issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

_A fierce blast of wind brought the running figure to his knees. The shock rattled him to his very core, and he bit back a curse as the heat swept over him. He was_ not _going to give in, not today, not tomorrow, not ever. There was nothing good that could come of his failure, not for him, and not for_ them _._

_“You seem to think that we actually need you.”_

_The trembling figure hauled himself to his feet, and glared into the darkness. He couldn’t see the speaker, couldn’t even begin to look, because that_ voice _, it was everywhere. “I_ know _you need me.”_

_Another blast of air threw him backwards into a tree, and this time, he did cry out. He had to fight to open his eyes now, and when he did, he could barely see through the tears. “You need me, I know you do,_ you _know you do. There’s no escaping that fact.”_

_A muffled chuckle had him growling in fury. As he peeled himself off of the tree, he watched someone form out of the darkness, watched a lean body appear out of nowhere in front of him. “Don’t you think, my friend, that if we needed you, we would have treated you with a little bit more kindness?”_

_“I know how you people work. You don’t_ believe _in kindness. You would never treat me with any form of kindness, or respect, unless you wanted to kill me.”_

_Even as he stepped away from the tree, the newcomer grabbed him by the neck, and pushed him back against it. “Oh, that’s good. That’s_ very _observant of you. Too bad it’s not enough to save your pathetic life.”_

_As his attacker pushed out his Spirit, ready to kill him, the man against the tree summoned whatever energy may have been left in his body, and dove straight into the Spirit Realm._

 _***_

 _It wasn’t exactly what he had been expecting. Maybe he would have been able to take out a lion, or a dog, or something of the like, but a_ dragon _? That was way out of his league. Still, giving up now would look cowardly, and if he was going to die, then he was going to die on his terms, and his terms meant fighting._

_Of course, in the Spirit Realm, he had the upper hand._

_Summoning the Spirits had always come easy to him, and here in the Spirit Realm, where the air ran rampant with Spirits just waiting to have purpose, it was even easier._

_The pair circled around each other, glares locked. They could both feel the Spirits spiralling around them, but neither of them acknowledged anything but the other._

_“Why can’t you just accept the fact that we don’t need you, and that I’m going to kill you?”_

_The man smiled softly, and ran a hand through his hair. There was something in his companion’s eyes, something he couldn’t quite place yet. “Because you’re wrong. You do need me. Face it, your Tribe is_ useless _without a Seer.”_

_He was expecting the blast of energy that followed, and he deflected it easily with his own Spirit. “My Tribe is_ not _useless, will never be useless!”_

_The battle that followed was intense. They traded blows and shots of energy for what felt like hours, neither one able to gain the upper hand. The Seer’s abilities were far superior, but his companion’s Spirit was ridiculously powerful. Finally they broke apart, though it was rather unwilling for both parties._

_They glared at each other for a long moment before the Seer spoke. “You_ know _you need a Seer, and I’m offering. Why not take me up on that offer?”_

_“Isn’t it obvious? I don’t_ trust _you.”_

_“You can learn to.” The Seer swept his gaze around them, peering into the darkness. “Face it,_ Jiyong _, you need someone like me. You need someone who can access this Realm as easily as I can, someone who can_ See _.”_

_“And how could you possibly have come to that assumption?”_

_The Seer understood that look now. This man in front of him was - well,_ scared _wasn’t the right word - worried. “Simple. You’re an Alpha, with a Tribe. Your Tribe has no Seer. You have no way of looking into the Spirit Realm. So dammit, Jiyong, let me help you.”_

***

“What have you got?”

The Seer turned to look at Jiyong. “I don’t know for sure. It’s not very clear, but...there’s twelve of them.”

Jiyong narrowed his eyes. “ _Twelve_? That’s not possible, there are no twelve member Tribes. I’ve heard of a 13 member group, but we murdered them all.” His companion nodded slowly. “Are you sure, Youngbae?”

“That’s one of the few things I know for sure. 12 people. And two of them…” He trailed off into silence, a strange look on his face. “Well, Jiyong, let’s just say you can expect a visit from some old friends of yours.”

“I don’t have friends, Youngbae.”

“Be that as it may, they know you. How well, I’m unsure.” Youngbae paused. “One more thing. And you’re...not going to like it.” Jiyong raised an eyebrow. “The _Yin_ Tribe.”

Jiyong growled. “Impossible. There’s only six of them.”

“Or so they would have you think.” Youngbae turned around to look out at the horizon. “You don’t think it’s a problem.” It wasn’t a question. “You’re not worried.”

“Of course I’m not worried, Youngbae. The _katchlari_ don’t get worried, because we always, _always_ come out on top. We’re the most powerful Spirit users _ever_ to walk this plane, you and me especially. Nothing, and no one, gets in our way. If we can take the _ventranis_ down, we can take out these _wannabes_.”

Youngbae rose to his feet, nodding to himself. “Well, I wasn’t there when the _ventranis_ were killed, but I’ll take your word for it.” He walked past Jiyong, and then paused. “To be fair-”

“‘Those who crave power are always doomed to lose it’? If I remember correctly, that’s what your Spirit mentor told you, is it not?” Youngbae nodded. “Here’s the thing, Youngbae. I don’t _crave_ power. I _have_ power, and I intend to keep it. Everything else is just a bonus.”


	2. Chapter Two

“Jiyong, would you just-”

Youngbae’s words were cut off when Daesung placed a hand on his arm. “Don’t. He’s not in the mood, and you’re going to get yourself killed.” Youngbae broke out of his grip, and Daesung growled. “I’m serious. _Don’t_ bother him right now. I know him well enough to know that bugging him is a good way to get yourself hurt.”

“Yeah, well, Daesung, I know him better than you do.” The Seer took a few steps away, and then looked back at Daesung. “And you know what, I don’t really care if he kills me. I’ll take that risk.”

Daesung lunged forward and grabbed him again as he started to walk away. “Yeah, well, I _won’t_. You’ve been our Seer for not even 4 moon cycles. You know how hard it is to do our jobs without a Seer? We _need_ you, Youngbae, and I’m not going to let you die, not now.”

Youngbae growled at him, but relented. “Fine.” Daesung nodded and released him, taking a step away. “Don’t ever grab me like that again.”

Without another word, he walked into the forest, leaving Daesung alone.

When Youngbae reached the valley, he sat down carefully on the edge, legs hanging over. He didn’t understand why Jiyong was _so fucking upset_. 

They had been out on a routine border run - nothing out of the ordinary. They had split up - Jiyong and Seungri going East, Youngbae and Daesung going West - and had planned to meet up on the other side of the territory before returning to camp.

Jiyong and Seungri had run into some trouble - a group of rogues out on the Eastern border, trying to carve out bits and pieces of _katchlari_ territory. When the rogues wouldn’t leave like they were told, it turned into a fight. Youngbae had sensed the distress from Seungri’s Spirit, and as soon as he had told Daesung, the Hunter had all but dragged him to the scene.

Jiyong and Seungri had been losing the battle when they got there. Daesung had thrown himself into action almost immediately, but Youngbae had taken a moment. It was only when Jiyong had been trapped in the grip of one of his attackers, two others preparing to kill him, his Spirit flickering in fear and - Youngbae hesitated to use the word - _weakness_ , that he had moved.

Youngbae had thrown himself in between Jiyong and the attackers, releasing his own Spirit seconds before they let their own go. Both Alpha and Seer were thrown into a tree, but only Jiyong had slid to the ground.Youngbae had hauled himself to his feet, and readied himself for a fight. And a fight it was.

He would have lost, if he hadn’t done what he did. He would have _died_ , Jiyong and Seungri and Daesung all would have died, if he hadn’t done it, he could See that much. Didn’t change the fact that he had…’ _borrowed_ ’ Jiyong’s Spirit, all but ripped that power away from him for a few brief seconds before returning it.

_That_ was what Jiyong was angry about, it had to be.

Youngbae stiffened when he sensed someone behind him. Even without _seeing_ the newcomer, he could _See_ them, those red hot flashes of anger thrown out wide in the Spirit Realm. The Seer took a deep breath before he turned around. “Jiyong.”

“Youngbae.”

Jiyong sounded like he had to force his voice to stay civil, and Youngbae _knew_ that was a bad sign. Jiyong’s control rarely slipped, and when it did, it was bad. Slowly, Youngbae rose to his feet, and faced Jiyong. Avoiding the problem was only going to make it worse.

“You realize that you could have _killed_ me?”

Youngbae nodded. “I know.” He looked at Jiyong, long and hard, before speaking again. “But I knew what I was doing. I wouldn’t have done it otherwise.”

Jiyong’s upper lip twitched in annoyance. “That’s the thing, Youngbae, I don’t think you _do_ know what you’re doing.” Youngbae opened his mouth to deny it, but Jiyong cut him off. “No. I told you to tell me everything you knew about your Spirit, and the Spirit realm, and you _never_ mentioned that.” The Seer narrowed his eyes in confusion. “You thought I wouldn’t know? You forget, Youngbae, I _did_ have Seers before you.”

“And they could do _nothing_ compared to what I can.” Jiyong didn’t respond. “I think you’re forgetting the fact that I _saved your life_ out there. Let’s face it, if I hadn’t done that, you would have died.”

Without another word, Jiyong turned on his heel, and walked away, leaving Youngbae alone.

***

Jiyong was about _sick_ of having Youngbae in his head. Most of the time, he could ignore it - a tiny, insignificant pressure in the back of his head - but there were times, times when Youngbae got bored of whatever he was supposed to be doing, and _that_ was when Jiyong truly wanted to kill him.

 **Can you not**?

_I’ve explained this to you already. I’ll stop when you admit that I saved your life_.

Jiyong growled, and Seungri looked at him. He shook his head, and the Hunter looked away, confusion on his face. **Don’t you have something better to do than antagonize me, Youngbae**?

_You know everyone’s too afraid to come into our territory, especially after what I did to those rogues_. Jiyong could feel Youngbae’s boredom through the connection, and rolled his eyes. _Besides, I can take care of myself. Why are you so worried_?

**I’m not**. A long silence followed Jiyong’s comment. **You worry me**. Jiyong could practically feel Youngbae’s smirk. **I don’t trust you. I don’t know how to handle you. And I don’t understand how you can be so damn _stupid_ all of the time**.

_So you have control issues. Is that why you’re mad? Because you weren’t in control of your own life, your own Spirit, for a few seconds_?

**I don’t have control issues**. Jiyong sighed, as he tried to go back to whatever he had been doing before Youngbae had decided to annoy him. **You just seem to have a habit of getting involved in things that don’t concern you**.

_I think my Alpha’s life concerns me enough._ Jiyong didn’t respond, instead sending a wave of fury through their connection - though not all of it was directed at Youngbae himself. _I already told you, I knew what I was doing. I wouldn’t have killed you._

Jiyong snorted. Before he could respond, he felt Youngbae slip out of his mind - this time completely, not that bullshit he usually tried - and a soft sigh escaped his lips. It was about time. The Seer had been poking into his head for about one moon cycle now, ever since the fiasco with the rogues had occurred.

“Jiyong, are you alright?”

Jiyong’s head snapped up when he heard Seungri’s voice. The Hunter stood a few feet away from him, eyebrows pinching together in concern. “I...I’m fine, Seungri.” A raised eyebrow told him that Seungri wasn’t going to fall for that. “Youngbae and I are dealing with some...stuff. I’ll tell you about it later. Maybe.”

The Hunter scrutinized him for a second, and then nodded. “You got it, boss.” Without another word, Seungri turned away and walked back to Daesung.


	3. Chapter Three

“What in the hell did you do, Youngbae?”

Seungri’s accusatory tone made Youngbae roll his eyes. The Hunter _tried_ to sound angry and intimidating...it just didn’t work very well. Daesung was much better at it, although Youngbae had found that one out the hard way. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Seungri.”

That seemed to piss the Hunter off, just a little bit. “You know _exactly_ what I’m talking about, you piece of shit. Jiyong hasn’t been himself for _weeks_ , and Daesung tells me it has something to do with something that you did. So tell me, Youngbae, what it is that you did to piss Jiyong off this much?”

Youngbae turned to look at Seungri, face held in tight control. He wasn’t going to snap, wasn’t going to hurt Seungri, not now, anyways. “Fine. You want to know why Jiyong’s being a pissy bitch? Because I saved his fucking life, and he doesn’t know how to deal with feeling _weak_.” Seungri’s mouth fell open, but instead of speaking, he closed it. “You know what, Seungri, just leave me alone.”

Without another word, the Hunter turned his back on Youngbae, and slipped back into the forest, leaving the Seer alone with his thoughts.

**It’s not Seungri’s fault, Youngbae, you don’t have to be so angry at him. He has absolutely nothing to do with this.**

_Get out of my head._ Youngbae released a soft sigh as he felt Jiyong push harder against his mind, their Spirits colliding in a brief power struggle. “My gods, Jiyong.” _Of course it has nothing to do with him, but you’re not exactly around anymore, are you?_

**Stop blaming me for all of your problems.** Youngbae could feel Jiyong’s fury through his Spirit, knew he should be treading carefully, but at this point - after _three weeks_ of Jiyong avoiding him, of Jiyong not being _Jiyong_ \- he didn’t really give a damn.

_Maybe you’re the source of all my problems, Jiyong._

**I’ll remind you, _you_ were the one who wanted to join my Tribe, wanted to be our Seer. You’ve done _nothing_ to try and solve this issue that we’re having.**

A broken sigh slid through Youngbae’s lips, and he pressed a hand to his forehead. _Fine. What do you want me to do, Jiyong?_

“Quite frankly, I want you to admit that you fucked up, and then I want you to tell me that you’ll never try that shit again.”

Youngbae didn’t turn this time, knew that would be a mistake. “I won’t.” Jiyong growled, and Youngbae felt the anger building behind his Spirit. “You know why, Jiyong? Because I’m not going to lie to you. I _didn’t_ make a mistake. I saved you. And I’m never going to say that I won’t try that again, because I will, if I have to, because my loyalty to my Tribe includes saving each and every one of them, if I can, and if I have to use their Spirits to do that, then I will, and you can’t stop me.” 

It wasn’t until he fell silent that Youngbae realized just how close Jiyong was to him. He could feel the heat of Jiyong’s gaze from behind him, could practically _hear_ the blood pounding in the Alpha’s veins.

“You,” Jiyong paused to inhale sharply, trying to rein in his emotions. “Are the single biggest _asshole_ I have ever met.” A low growl slipped through Jiyong’s teeth before he could speak again. “But. But I value your honesty, and your loyalty, and I will admit that my Tribe needs you. As for saving my life...I won’t admit to that, but I’ll stop fighting it.”

Without another word, Jiyong turned away from him, and vanished into the forest.

***

Youngbae wasn’t entirely sure how to deal with these issues he had. Emotion was a relatively new thing for him - he had been raised to be heartless, and trained to kill without thinking - and only since he had met Jiyong had he actually started to _feel_.

That was how he figured out that all of his mentors had been right about emotion. It made you weak, clouded your judgement. You get to know someone, and you start to doubt everything you’ve ever known - or assumed to have known, in Youngbae’s case. He wasn’t sure _how_ he had fallen into this mess, but he knew that Jiyong was a part of it.

This kind of _pain_ was new too. He was used to the physical, but the mental, psychological, _emotional_ pain that he was experiencing...that was harsh. He didn’t know what he was doing anymore.

Maybe joining Jiyong’s Tribe had been a mistake.

~ _fin_ ~


End file.
